


I had a dream (that you were mine)

by zayneyelashes



Series: a thousand times [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, this takes place at the end of season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayneyelashes/pseuds/zayneyelashes
Summary: Stiles doesn't do sadness.(or the one where Derek leaves.)





	I had a dream (that you were mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i'm posting something for this fandom (for any fandom, actually). Idk how i feel abt this but since I couldn't really find the story i wanted to read, I decided to write my own. This takes place at the end of season 4.  
> sorry for any grammar errors!

Stiles doesn't do sadness. 

He has three college accepting letters at home, laying on top of the desk that he used to find out how to know if your archer enemy is a kanima — those were simpler days —, next to a pack of books he's gotten from Lydia, including "How Stella Got Her Groove Back" that she gave him after his and Malia's breakup. She though she was being funny. Aside from that, he has Scott and he has Lydia and his dad, and the strange constellation they all made.

So when Derek — breathing, beautiful Derek — didn't say a word after the usual bad guys dramatic deaths, Stiles didn't mind, neither did he push him. The blood still clang to his body like a fucking second skin, the newly made scars still finding their way along his arms and ribs. And when they got out of that old church, he didn't pay much attention to what Chris Argent had to say, or the way Derek and Braeden's shoulders brushed and they didn't even seem to notice. They're alive and he doesn't really care about much besides that.

Until he does. 

Derek smiles at — him — them before turning away and reaching to the car with her. A small smile, eyes soft, only a rapid glance at Stiles. It's fast. One minute he's talking to Braeden about something, the other Stiles feels a pang on his chest once he realizes where he's going, what he's leaving.

It was the same feeling of swallowing a pill too fast when he's too anxious — nothing like the cough syrup his mother would give him when summer was creeping up and he'd swear he would drink the whole damn jar if it meant he could go out and play till the sun set. Except it never felt like that with Derek. It felt like something he didn't know was coming back, having decided to stop by and say hello even though they had never met.

Stiles doesn't do sadness. So when the dust falls down, the sun finally creeps up on them, Chris Argent leaves and it's only him and his friends in the dessert, he throws his arm around Scott's shoulder and says:

"C'mon, before Melissa feels like calling the police"

Scott nods.

"Yeah"

"Who is my dad, by the way" he says, moving over to Roscoe.

"Your dad's not all the police" Malia responds.

"And this is why I believe in a God" he mutters. The pill's still there, still palpable in his throat and he feels the urge to swallow but reminds himself it doesn't really exist. He shuffles through his pocket looking for the keys.

Lydia walks by his side, her arms crossed and her face glowing like gold under the sunlight.

"That thing is going to break soon"

"I know you can sense when people are going to die, Lyds, but Roscoe is a superior force of nature"

They scramble up on the car — Lydia on the passenger side, the rest of them right behind. The leather seat makes it a bit easier to breathe.

"C'mon, Kira's got to get home soon" Scott says.

"I'm getting a vibe you're worrying more about your girlfriend's wellbeing than mine" he feigns surprise "Gotta say, pretty disappointed you're not gonna protect me if a big bad monster comes to get me"

"I'm the big bad monster, Stiles"

"Yeah" he starts the engine and glances at the review mirror. Malia's not paying attention. Liam's still silent; there's a new cut on his left cheek. Scott and Kira are close, but their shoulders are stiff and they look uncomfortable. He can relate to that "we should really work on that self-esteem".

"You think there's going to be another one of them soon? Or was this it?" It's the first thing Kira said since they were done fighting. She looks small; Stiles wonders if she's thinking about going away.

No one answers. Liam fidgets on his seat.

He sighs.

"It's Beacon Hills, man"

It's Beacon Hills. South of Oregon, North to the best diabetes inducing drive thru of the state and right on the corner of where he had kissed Derek Hale for the first time months ago and felt like he finally knew what that something was returning to.

He wants to laugh, loud, hollow and rich at the same time, but he doesn't. Instead, he drives as they reach Beacon Hills and swears he doesn't look to the path that leads to the old Hale House.

He's got college applications to sign, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'm going to continue this. but if you hated or kinda liked or something in between, please let me know!


End file.
